<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Hundred And One Bleeding Hearts... by Porkbunz_zz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442297">A Hundred And One Bleeding Hearts...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz'>Porkbunz_zz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Happy Ending, Internal Monologue, Love Letters, M/M, Pining, Sad bois, Short Chapters, redo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>438</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442297</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time travelling is seriously overrated. I’d rather eat more of your sinister pastries love. </p>
<p>(Didn't like what I had before so REDOING the story)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hannah Baker/Clay Jensen, Justin Foley/Clay Jensen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Hundred And One Bleeding Hearts...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are hundreds of faces passing in the school hallways dear, each one blurred and pale in a colorless crowd before me. In these moments, the tears well around my swollen eyes and I forget my tongue lays behind my teeth. When my mouth dries and the words fail to slip between my quivering lips, I forget my heart lies next to my tongue where my thirst for you ravages like an unyielding flame. I forget words can even form, that I can make the sound of a screaming, crying child that lets you know how much I am suffering when you look in my direction with a shy smile and a greeting that tells me I am but a stranger in your world. I forget you’ve forgotten who I am most of the time. I forget how easy it is to forget and how hard it is to remember. </p><p>I like to whistle when the silence grows too thick with fat despair. It mimics the sweet sounds of a symphony that satisfies my heart, deprived of your warmth. A temporary solution, really... </p><p>
  <em> what a quiet child you are </em>
</p><p>
  <em> what a quiet scream you give </em>
</p><p>The whistle never lasts long. It eventually folds back with my tongue which still refuses to move past the curve of my teeth and tell you how much I love you. All my thoughts and feelings are jumbled in a pile of sticky, white noise but muted like the time your mother baked me a birthday cake and I told her how much I loved it when you know I hate sugar if it isn’t the taste of your pretty mouth on mine. Except your pumpkin-spice cookies, they’re my one and only weakness besides you. Don’t ask me why I like them, they gave me food poisoning for a week after you carelessly added too much flour, but since you made them, I thought they were five-star pastries while heaving in the bathroom.</p><p>Without you, my blood is a chalky red and my skin, a ghostly white, and if closely inspected, you’d find my soul to be inside my piercing, blue eyes, as hollow and black as dead, winter trees. For eyes are the window to the soul, no matter how small and feeble and disappointing they can be. But if I inject myself with enough drugs, I can close them and hallucinate. And in those dreams, we’re living in one of your superhero comics. How nerdy and cool, wouldn’t you agree?! </p><p>It’s a shame you can’t answer me. You killed yourself the other day in this timeline, so how could you.</p><p>
  <em>~Justin</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I'm still not entirely fond of what I have but I suppose part being a writer is just pushing through. Hopefully y'all enjoyed. I still don't know where I'm going with this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>